Chou Dennou Uberman Volume 3
by KaiserRangerPH
Summary: Five unlikely kids who has just moved in to town, soon became superheroes due a terrible incident. Now, harnessing a power beyond power, they dedicate themselves in protecting their new town from the forces of evil as CHOU DENNOU UBERMAN!
1. Episode 11

**Chou Dennou Uberman [Volume 3]**

A South Park FanFiction written by KaiserRangerPH

Elvin James Soho, Jarvis Sanchez, Noel Sison, Allie June Sta. Maria, Chou Dennou Uberman, UberZord, Hoodie, Hood-Bots, Hood's Dragon, and Uber Hunter Argent Created by KaiserRangerPH

Other Original Characters appeared in this fiction belong to their respective owners.

© South Park created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone

 _ **Episode 11: Black Scarf**_

 _Act 1_

It was Friday once again and our heroes are at the cafeteria, together again in their table discussing about something really important.

"Guys, up until now, we still don't have any clue about this black scarf guy and his whereabouts…" said Elvin "It's like we're the only ones who knows him."

"Elvin, I agree." said Noel, "Me too." said Mia, "I don't think we could trust him 100%..." said Jarvis, "I go with Jarvis!" said Allie.

Meanwhile on another table, Stan and his gang are planning to capture that kid at all cost. Wendy and the girls were thinking the same thing, but a little different. Back in class, Mr. Garrison was doing another lecture until Cartman fell asleep because stayed up late last night after he had a nightmare where he saw Scott Tenorman ordering his minions to kill him once and for all.

"Eric!" said Mr. Garrison as he slammed the book on his desk causing the fat guy to wake up.

While listening to Kyle and Stan talking to Cartman, Allie said to Elvin and the others "Uh, Elvin, I think there's something going on with Eric Cartman."

"Yeah, I know…" said Noel "He fell asleep again in class."

"He said he had a nightmare last night." said Jarvis.

"OK…?" replied Allie "Thanks for the information."

While Jason asked Mr. Garrison a question regarding the topic, Mia was gazing desperately at Elvin who's doing his notes, and then she sighed and said "When will you say you love me?"

Wendy couldn't help but notice Mia's feelings for Elvin, so she said "You alright, Mia? Seems you've been fantasizing for a while…"

"I know, Wendy." said Mia.

 _Act 2_

Later after class, Elvin and the gang got off the bus and into their block. Just then, the five heard a whistle from out of nowhere, they tried to find where the sound is coming from, but no luck as the sound stopped.

Each of their parents are calling them to go inside, but our heroes refused to, until a voice was heard from behind saying "Look behind you."

They turned their backs to see the person, "Good to see you again, old friends." he said.

Elvin replied back "Old friend?" Jarvis asked Elvin "What do you mean? Do you know him?"

"I don't know, Jarvis, he's been following us since we moved here in South Park…" answered Elvin.

"Have you forgotten who am I? I am Hoodie, you know, back in third grade?" said Hoodie, "Hoodie?" said Noel "You mean the Hoodie, the master of 'Campus Magic'?"

"Yes, Noel, I am…" replied Hoodie.

Suddenly, Hoodie flashed a card from his pocket, showed it to the gang that it is a 10 of spades.

"Now I will take one spade out of this card…" he said, and then showed the gang that there is nothing in his other hand or anywhere else in him.

Then, by a sleight of a hand, Hoodie swiped the card and magically the 10 of spades became a 9 of spades.

Everyone was fascinated and Allie added "Unbelievable, Hoodie, you really are the master of Campus Magic!"

Hoodie then asked "Now where did the card go?" Elvin can't even find where it went, then Hoodie said "Do you want to see that card again?" and Mia answered "Yes!"

Like he did before, he swiped his hand on the card, and the 9 became 10 again, "How's that?" he said.

Little did the gang don't know, that Hoodie summoned robot soldiers rebuilt from the Ginger-Bots destroyed by Mysterion two weeks ago.

 _Act 3_

From the way they looked, they no longer look like they're Tenorman's troops. The Hood-Bots are stockier, heavily armed, and less of a Ginger, of course.

"Oh, did I bring in some audience?" said Hoodie as he walks back and makes his escape.

"Wait, Hoodie!" said Elvin as tried to stop him from fleeing "Are those yours?"

"You gotta be kidding me, Soho…" said Hoodie "Of course it's not mine."

The other four were avoiding the attacks of the Hood-Bots, while Elvin let go of Hoodie because he is somewhat innocent at some points. Immediately, the team transformed into Uberman and used their weapons to take down the Hood-Bots.

One of them used its Gatling gun to shoot down Uber Pink who said "Ahh! Help me!" but thanks to Uber Yellow who shielded her from the attack and she said "Stay behind me, you're safe here."

Two Hood-Bots began attacking Uber Green simultaneously.

"Well let's see if you can handle this!" he said.

Now, he had no choice but to split his rod into two to skewer both Hood-Bots at once. Uber Blue and Uber Red took down a couple more side by side, one freezing them, the other burns them.

As they finish, Uber Blue said "Two is better than one!" then Uber Red said "In other words, that's cooperation, right there."

The once Elite Ginger-Bot came back as an Ultra Hood-Bot ready to destroy, any moment now. Uberman combined their weapons into the Uber-Strizer just like the first time, but this time, it didn't affect Ultra Hood-Bot.

After the first strike failed, Uber Red said "You haven't seen nothing yet…" and he split the weapon into two smaller combined weapons—the Uber-Slasher and the Uber-Tector.

Ultra Hood-Bot used its chained mace but it was blocked by the Uber-Tector. Uber Red used the Uber-Slasher and sliced down the Hood-Bot easily. After they took down the Hood-Bots, our gang retreated back home for dinner and as night falls, our heroes rest for tomorrow's another adventure that awaits them.


	2. Episode 12

_**Episode 12: Weekend in the Water Park**_

 _Act 1_

In this neighborhood, we find our heroes getting ready for the big day! Elvin was packing up his bag with the stuff he needs like his camera and his favorite meal cooked by his mom. Jarvis was picking out which snack he should bring to the water park. Noel was hoping to see a lot of hot ladies there while he is stashing his fully charged MP3 player speaker in his bag. Allie couldn't make up her mind on which swimsuit she'll wear, aside from minding about molesters and pedophiles. Mia couldn't find her yellow inner tube in her closet, but luckily it was already in her bag because her dad already reminded her. And as for the Madlas, they're fully prepared for the trip.

"Mom, Dad, is Elvin and his friends coming too?" said Rodel, "Yes, dear, I have 9 tickets right here." said his mother placing the containers of 'Adobo' and 'Lechon Kawali' in the cooler.

After saying their goodbyes to their families, Elvin and the gang meet up with Rodel and his family in the Madla flat. A little later, it's all aboard and en route to the water park.

While on the road, Rodel was singing "We're going to the water park, the water park, the water park! We're going to the water park, me and my new best friends!"

"Rodel, do you have to sing that?" said Rey.

Finally arrived at Pi Pi's Water Park and the Madlas parked their vehicle to a nice accessible spot with a few walks to the entrance. There have been rumors that aside from a recent incident associated with urinating minorities that caused the problem Eric Cartman and his friends encountered before, was a mysterious creature lurking in the outskirts of the park that only comes out when this kid comes by and takes care of this beast.

 _Act 2_

Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, and the brothers Rodel and Rey were out of their lockers first to try out the attractions of the water park.

"Stay together you boys…" said Mr. Madla "We need to wait for the girls so we can enjoy together."

The boys agreed, and the brothers parted from the three to try the water slide while the others at the wave pool. Just before the boys scrambled out, Allie, Mia, and Mrs. Madla came out ready for the water.

"So, what do you think?" asked Allie, "WOW!" said Jarvis "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"What? Is it because it's the first time you see the two in their swimsuits?" said Noel, "Uh, Elvin, do you like it?" asked Mia, "You look nice in those, makes you look… uh… cute!" replied Elvin, "Thanks, Elvin!" Mia smiled and hugged Elvin.

The water park was very different from the time Cartman and his friends went here. This time, there were less people who stop by, and most of them were not minorities. It was quite an enjoying noon and the gang stopped by the rental huts to find Rodel and Rey's parents who are calling them for lunch. Elvin couldn't wait to dig in to meals placed out on the hut's table especially the 'Caldereta' made by his mother who recently messaged him on LINE. Jarvis started scooping out some rice and into his plate. Noel began picking some Lechon Kawali but not all of them. Allie poured some sauce over her food making it more appetizing. Mia passes out the food after she took some of it.

"Mmm… The Caldereta is really good…" said Rodel "Who cooked this?"

"My mom…" replied Elvin.

 _Act 3_

After a few minutes, the seven went to the water slides all queued up like everybody waiting in line. Next, the Madlas decided to go on a family slide where they ride on this huge inner tube and slide down to this massive slide, while Elvin's gang went in next afterward even without any adult alongside.

"That was fun, guys!" said Elvin, "Wanna go again?" said Rodel, but the five refused.

The Madlas queued again to the slide, leaving the five taking pictures of themselves in front the wave pool. Just then, as they were having fun in the water, they heard that same whistle from back home.

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Allie, "Is it me, or Hoodie followed us here again." said Jarvis.

The five went out of the pool and tried to find the sound again but they failed just like last time.

"It's been awhile." said Hoodie as the gang turned around to see him not in his usual attire because he too wants to spend the afternoon enjoying the water park with his family who thinks he's an outcast.

"Well, didn't expect to see you again, what's up?" asked Noel, "I see you guys having a good time there with that kid Rodel Madla." said Hoodie, "Rodel? You know him, Mr. Hoodie?" said Mia, "Well, not really." Hoodie replied.

What is going on? Is Hoodie trying to spy and stalk on our heroes? Are there any evil plots in line to ruin pleasure? Why did Towelie never told Elvin and his friends to not forget to bring a towel, while they already did that anyway?


	3. Episode 13

_**Episode 13: Hood's Dragon**_

 _Act 1_

When we last left our heroes, Hoodie reappeared once again. But is he up to something to put things into danger?

"As you can see, it's the time again to mind my pet dragon hiding somewhere here in this park…" said Hoodie as walked towards the top of the tower and the five followed.

He then pulls out his binoculars too see his pet sleeping and he said "He won't be awake until later."

"That's your pet?" said Elvin, "Yup…" said Hoodie "That's my dragon. Isn't it fascinating?"

Suddenly, as Elvin, Hoodie, and the others went down, Rodel came to them and warned "Guys, it's horrible. The Ginger-Bots are here again!"

Elvin then said "Didn't you stop them when they appeared?" Rodel answered "No, me and my brother didn't…"

The gang split out to find Rey and Rodel's parents. Elvin, Noel, Mia, and Rodel went to find Mr. Madla, while Hoodie, Jarvis, Allie, and Rey went to find Mrs. Madla. It seemed that the Ginger-Bots hostage the adults keeping the children defenseless. Even our heroes never gave up on fighting for the brothers' parents, so they decided to transform into…

"Huh?" said Elvin "The Uber-Changers are missing!"

"We must have left them back in the locker room…" said Jarvis, "There's no way we can get there because of those Ginger-Bots…" said Noel, "But Mr. and Mrs. Madla has all the locker keys we need!" said Allie, "If there's something to lure them somewhere…" said Mia.

After a minute of thinking, Elvin came up with a brilliant idea and he said "That's it! Allie, Mia, run towards the wave pool and pose like cover girls you want to be!"

The two had no idea but to do what Elvin said to them, and they did.

 _Act 2_

Allie and Mia began doing sexy poses to attract the Ginger-Bots' attention while Noel was playing fitting music from his MP3 player. Elvin was taking pictures while the girls were posing, and Jarvis was on the lookout to the incoming Ginger-Bots. The Ginger-Bots stampede towards the wave pool, as if all what the five were doing was a trap to get them into the water. Of course, Elvin and the gang ran away to safety and into where the brothers at.

"Oh, thank you, kids…" said Mrs. Madla as she and the other hostages got out, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't enjoy this weekend peacefully…" said Mr. Madla.

Elvin asked him for the locker keys they needed to get something from there, and he pulled them out from his pocket.

"Be sure it's your locker keys, kids. Bring them back when you're done…" reminded Mr. Madla.

The rushed inside the locker rooms and opened the lockers to find their Uber-Changers to stop the Ginger-Bots from rampaging the water park.

"UBERMAN!" said the five as they changed into their suits.

Good thing no one else but Rodel who saw them transform. Like they always do when there's trouble, Uberman fights the Ginger-Bots even if they're already shorting their circuits. After clearing out the water park of Ginger-Bots, our heroes braced themselves for something they never expected.

 _Act 3_

"Finally, he's awaken from his slumber!" said Hoodie as he gazes upon the rising machine dragon he calls his pet.

"Hoodie?!" said Uber Red "What's going on?"

"It's my dragon's feeding time, can't you see?" said Hoodie "Thanks to you, he now has enough food to eat!"

They didn't know that the Ginger-Bots they just taken down were food for Hood's Dragon.

"Whoa..." said Uber Green, "That's sick, man." said Uber Blue, "At least he's helpful." said Uber Pink, "Not really, he's seems to be scary!" said Uber Yellow.

Hood's Dragon grabs the pile of Ginger-Bots and quickly gobbles them into its mouth. After meal, the Dragon began to berserk as it ingests the Ginger-Bots.

What happened to my dragon?" said Hoodie, "Must be something it ate." said Uber Red.

Meanwhile, Scott finally gained control of Hood's Dragon after it swallowed his minions with one of them still functioning and successfully infiltrated the dragon's CPU.

"Say goodbye, UBERMAN!" he said.

With no time to spare, Uberman called out the Uber-Machines and formed UberZord to tame down the dragon. After trading attacks, UberZord was out powered but never gave up on saving Hoodie's only friend. Hood's Dragon whipped it tail to UberZord sending it to the ground again.

"Fight it, my friend!" said Hoodie "Stop killing them!"

"I knew it…" said Uber Red as UberZord scanned the interior of the Dragon and found the Ginger-Bot on the cockpit "Has anybody left that Ginger-Bot live?"

No one responded because they ensured no survivors back there. It leaves them with a question whether they should destroy Hood's Dragon or not. Will they prevail? Find out next time!


	4. Episode 14

_**Episode 14: Uber Hunter Argent**_

 _Act 1_

Finally, Uberman decided to get out of UberZord as the Cyber Sword stabbed deeply into the Dragon's chest leaving a path for them towards the head of the Dragon. Just as the five entered the control room, they finally found who was behind all this trouble all along. He seemed to look like a Hood-Bot, only he was a shiny silver kind and built with added protectors.

"Who are you?" said Uber Red.

"I am sent here by Master Tenorman to eliminate the persons who currently possess Uberman's powers." said the robot as he stood up from his seat.

"Eliminate…" said Uber Green, "…Us? No way…" said Uber Blue, "But we're Uberman…" said Pink, "Does that mean he wants to kill us?" said Uber Yellow.

"Whoever you are, you must have been messing with wrong guys." said Uber Red as they stepped back.

"I am an Uber Hunter called Argent…" said Argent.

Uber Hunter? Sure he's built to kill our heroes at all cost, so he began attacking them with his laser darts. Uberman tried to avoid them but no matter how they dodge them, they always get shot because the darts were homing of course.

"You can't run, you can't hide, for as long as you still have them, you'll never escape me!" said Argent.

The only thing they can do to stop this is to give up the Uber-Changers for good, and Argent will spare their lives and bring the bracelets back to Tenorman for he will personally search for the people who's really worth of the name Uberman. Our heroes continue to return fire as the battle heats up, until Argent captures the two girls.

"Surrender now or they will die!" he said as he revert the two back to being Allie and Mia.

Later on, he began to beat up the defenseless damsels while the three boys continue to fight Argent.

 _Act 2_

Sooner or later, Argent finally defeats the boys and steals the Uber-Changers to complete his mission.

"Mission Complete." he said, as he makes his escape, leaving Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, and Mia in their greatest peril.

Argent's teleportation module was destroyed after Uber Green made a clear shot, causing his ability to disable.

"How did that happen?" he said "I have finished my duty to retrieve the Uber-Changers, but why can't I return back to base?"

Elvin got up to wake up his friends after Argent stole the Uber-Changers and he said "Guys, the Uber-Changers are gone! And Argent's gone too!"

Jarvis could not believe what happen as he said "That bastard! He'll pay for this!"

Noel punches the wall because of what happen and said "It's not fair! Argent stole the mother-crying Uber-Changers!"

Allie became traumatized and she said "Mr. Mackey was right. We should've stopped this before this happen!"

Mia cried as she got up, hugged Elvin, and she said "I don't want to save the world anymore, Elvin…"

The five carefully made their exit to the outside world as normal children once again. Meanwhile, Tenorman tries to contact Argent but it failed, so he had to send out Ginger-Bots to where Argent's location is, but will take time because Argent's tracking device is being repaired as well. Elvin and the others meet up with Rodel's family and Hoodie to tell what happened and hope that they'll be grounded after this.

"So it was a spy they call Argent did this to you…" said Hoodie "Stand back, this is my fight now!"

Little did the gang know that Hoodie isn't just great in simple magic tricks, but also he's a young necromancer, possessing powers only he can wield. He began to levitate as his family, finally see the truth behind his gift.

 _Act 3_

"Unbelievable, our son can fly?" said Hoodie's father, "But how? He was born the way he was…" said Hoodie's mother.

Hoodie began to cast his spell into the cavity left by the Cyber Sword, to raise back the Ginger-Bots as his own soldiers.

"Now arise… my Ginger-Bot zombies!" he said as one by one, the Ginger-Bots fly out from the hole to meet their new master.

"Awaiting Orders, my, Liege…" said the Ginger-Bots, "Go find the Uber Hunter Argent and destroy him!" commanded Hoodie.

Argent in the other hand is about to finish repairing his tracking device, until the Ginger-Bots showed up.

"Finally, reinforcements…" he said "I need to return to base immediately!"

But then, the Ginger-Bots refuse to accept Argent's command, as if they were deaf.

"Why can't you understand what I ordered? What's wrong with you? Are you rebelling Master Tenorman's commands?"

Just then, Hoodie appeared and said "They will not listen to you because they're my servants now."

"Bastard!" said Argent as he began to flurry bullets onto Hoodie and his zombie servants. The mindless Ginger-Bots shielded Hoodie as he makes his sneak attack. Hoodie took Argent down but the Uber Hunter never gave up and countered the attack. Argent finally makes his escape by teleporting, leaving this business unfinished.

"Blast it!" Hoodie said "I was just this close!"

As he went back to Elvin and the others, he said "I have failed to get them back…" then Elvin said "Don't worry about that, Hoodie. Besides, there is still one thing Argent didn't steal."

Gazing at the ruins of a titan, our heroes grieve as the sun sets on the day they lost their powers as Chou Dennou Uberman.


	5. Episode 15

_**Episode 15: The Aftermath**_

 _Act 1_

It was a rainy Tuesday in South Park Elementary, and we find the five, still cannot let go of what happened back in the water park. The way Elvin's gang was treated wasn't the same anymore. They now became the top story of Eavesdropper for losing against the so called 'Hood's Dragon'. Elvin tries to hide his shame after knowing what he and his friend have done. Jarvis couldn't stand the laughing of the girls he used to love. Noel becomes more and more ignored when he talks to them. Allie gets ranted by Clare, Jophie, Liza, and Heffer who once was her friends. Mia starts to shed tears more often after constantly hearing people calling her names.

Cartman then blocks their way again and he said "So Douchebag, are you going to punch me again? Huh? No? Then f*** you guys!" he then punches Elvin on the crotch and started to laugh because Elvin has already lost his confidence.

"That's not fair, Eric Cartman!" said Allie, "You should be sorry for what you did to him!" said Noel.

Cartman refused to apologize and walked away flipping a bird to them because of what they have done. In the classroom, the students kept on teasing the five while they were telling Mr. Garrison to stop them from doing so.

Then he said to them "OK, Elvin, Jarvis, Noel, Allie, Mia, it is better that you leave the classroom instead."

Then Jarvis added "Mr. Garrison, Why?"

"I don't want some people to be noisy during class…" said Mr. Garrison as he takes the five outside and closes the door.

Mia continued to cry and she said "Nobody likes us now… uhuhuhhh…"

Elvin began patting her shoulder comforting and he said "Don't worry, Mia, as long as we're all together, nothing can stop us no matter the cost."

Suddenly, Mr. Mackey came to them called them up to his office. Let's hope they won't hear bad things from him...

 _Act 2_

The five entered Mr. Mackey's office and took a seat.

Mr. Mackey takes a sip of his cup of coffee and he asked them "Elvin, we all heard of the news that Uberman lost to this Hood's Dragon, m'kay? I have no idea what really happened there, m'kay?"

"Mr. Mackey, we… didn't… really lost to that dragon…" said Elvin.

"And where did those watches go? Did somebody take them away from you, m'kay?" Mr. Mackey added, "Well, yes." said Jarvis "This Uber Hunter Argent took them away from us, Mr. Mackey."

"Uber… Hunter…?" said Mr. Mackey "You got to be kidding me, m'kay? You must let go of this worrying about saving the world, m'kay? It's perhaps the best time to start over and live normally like others, m'kay?"

As the five left the office, Noel complained "I just don't get it, guys. Even Mr. Mackey doesn't believe in us anymore."

Allie added "Noel, losing our powers isn't the end of the world, you know. There are still a lot of things to do than fighting crime."

Elvin and the gang decided to see the Goth Kids smoking and hanging out in their sanctuary, Elvin sees the people wear mostly black and gothic makeup and accessories.

"Go away conformists, you're not welcome here." said Firkle, the youngest of the Goths.

Their last option was to leave school because of all the shame they felt.

"What are going to do now, guys?" asked Mia, but the others kept silent.

Louise went out to the entrance and saw the five sitting outside, she felt so sad why the heroes she idolized would end up as nobodies.

"What's the matter?" she said "I never seen you guys so sad? What happened?"

"Lou, we lost our powers." answered Elvin, "When will you get it back?" she asked again, "I don't know…" he replied.

Suddenly Elvin and the gang hear the whistle again.

 _Act 3_

"Greetings, Elvin. It is I, Hoodie." he said as the gang and Louise finds him hiding.

"Hoodie, any news on Argent?" asked Jarvis to Hoodie and he replied "I managed to spy on his whereabouts, and found out that this teenager is his 'master' giving the watches to him and the teen said 'Very well, Argent, you have finally retrieved the Uber-Changers. I shall reward you for being the best Ginger-Bot I ever made!' Argent walked away after the teen entrusted him to guard them until further notice."

"Then what happened?" said Noel to Hoodie and he said "As the teenager…"

"His name was Scott Tenorman." added Mia, "Oh, yes…" said Hoodie "As Scott relaxed in his chair, he reviewed the candidates on the monitor, and you wouldn't believe what I and Scott saw there."

"What is it, Hoodie?" asked Allie, "You five, were the candidates, the ones worth of the powers of Uberman." Hoodie responded.

Now it became clear why the Ginger-Bots came to them in the first place, they were the ones Tenorman needed to become his soldiers, and use them for bad. But what they've been doing was the opposite of it, instead of using the powers for evil, they used them for justice. But where is it now? Now that the Uber-Changers are still in the hands of Argent, how will they get them back?

"Wait…" said Hoodie "I also left a note before I left his lair."

"What does it say, Mr. Hoodie-Man?" asked Louise "It says 'Meet us at South Park Elementary Playground, Tuesday 5 o'clock.'"

"Today's Tuesday…" said Elvin "And it's 5 hours from now."

Mr. Garrison walks outside as soon as Hoodie disappeared to call Elvin and the others back inside. In the cafeteria, most of the kids still ignore the five, but not Louise, she felt happier now that she has more friends to talk to, aside from Mia. The only thing left for the five to do, is to wait until after class.

-THE END-


End file.
